A Fervent Warrior
by Louisa Lovegood
Summary: Jaiden is an elf whose life will change forever. She never thought she'd head off to war. But with her family in her heart, and a mysterious trainer, can she prove that she has what it takes? This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first attempt at and Inheritence Cycle story without having read the books. Please note that I am getting tons of help from JessieLightyear and NationalWonder. Also, if you like their stories, check them out and this one frequently. You never know if Raina or Gala might show up... **

**So please read/review/enjoy! All belongs to CP. But Jaiden, Logan, Colbey, Evrrell, Disera, Vione and anyone else you dont recognize are mine.  
**

* * *

I have always enjoyed being an elf. It had its perks, and its downfalls, but I love it anyway. Even if my little family was banished to the woods in fear of the war, friends are not far away. Our little home is snug in the forests on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden in a small town. Since our kind is more eager to join the Varden in the conquests against the Empire, we chose to seclude ourselves.

My parents were all for the 'freedom of the people' whether they be elves, humans, or whatever. Neither one is a fan of oppression—Father constantly tells me this. "I don't want you to be in a land of hatred and suffering Jaiden. My little girl should not have to be told what to do, where she can do things, and what government she must follow. I work too hard to bring your generation happiness and peace to let you down."

As he rambles, I'm usually helping Mother with her roots and supplies. We run a good stock from our home, and I have heard rumors that we are one of the best when it comes to ingredients for potions and elixirs.

Besides helping her, I'm navigating through the woods, trying to find the best source for my own bow and arrows. Father made his himself, and it has always proven worthy to him. I've always wanted to have him teach me how to make one, but since he often goes away for the war, I'm carving my bow in the back while mother watches from the window. I feel that it would be more special to make one myself and have it for my use only. It's more sentimental.

Today, I was going into town with Mother for several deliveries. We had seven stops to make that day, and all were closer to town. We left early in hopes that we could possibly get new customers.

As we arrived, the usuals were out and about. We saw many people there we knew, including Mother's old friend Vione and her son, Colbey. I hated Colbey with a great passion. Ever since we met as young children he was picking a fight with me. I tried to ignore him and move on from his taunting, but it was so annoying that I couldn't help but rebuttal him.

"Hello, Diséra! What are we up to today?"

"The usual business Vione—errands, new customers, replacing tools. It's a never ending job, and I love it."

As they gossiped, I was dropping off bundles to various people and rounded up a new customer. I jotted down his order when someone tapped my shoulder from behind. My blonde waves whizzed around my head to only see Colbey, and I groaned in disappointment. This guy was nothing but trouble, and I seemed to be the one who he loved to bother most.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said.

"I'm in town every few days, stupid. This is nothing out of the ordinary for me. What, have you been stuck in your cave for so long and decided to venture into the world today?" I was being snarky to him, sure. But this was the usual conversation we had.

"I'm running errands with my mother." Well so was I. I'll bet Vione had to all but drag him out of the house. If she even mentioned the possibility of getting to see me…

"Jay-Jay," Mother called, "Come on! If you keep getting more orders, we won't have time to finish our runs for the day. And you won't be able to work on your bow if there's no daylight."

"A bow, huh? Never knew you were one for archery Jay-Jay." Colbey was purposely playing dumb. I had always shown an interest in archery, ever since I can remember. While the other girls I knew played house, I helped my dad with shooting practice.

I went to the saving grace of my Mother, and we went on our way. She was, and always will be, the gossiping woman you see on the street corner surrounded by friends. Today, she was discussing with Vione about I-don't-know-who when she brought up Colbey.

"He's always around you, ya know. I saw him over with you while you were taking orders."

"Mom, I hate that kid. He's always bothering me and pushing me around. I have no idea how you can stand him."

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm kidding. He's never been right for you anyway." She caught up to me on the trail and put her arm around my shoulder. Her waves clashed with mine and we looked like a vanilla/chocolate swirl. I got the waves from her, the blonde from Dad. Our matching sapphire eyes met and all was forgiven.

"But there is one boy who I find quite charming. And I think you would agree."

Oh no, not another match-making session. "Who is it this time?"

"Logan Evrrellson." Nearly tripping, I could hear the smile in her voice as she said his name. I could also feel the tingle in my feet and the blush on my face. "And don't deny it, dear. I've seen you play with him since you were kids. He's always the one you want to be with. Do you even have a friend besides him?"

I knew where she was going with this one. It was true that Logan and I were inseparable friends. I never remembered playing with any of the girls as a kid. It was like we were made for each other.

"Mom, please don't make plans without me hearing about them. I don't need to make my friendship with Logan an awkward one."

"Awkward? Ha! You've passed that stage honey. Remember the time you sprained your ankle and he helped you get home? Or during the summer when his family came over and you would play in your pjs in that tree you planted? What about that time when he made you a birthday card?"

"Mom, stop. We're almost to his house. Please don't bring up anything. I really need to get to my bow." The last thing I wanted was for Evrrell to bring up any embarrassing memories Mom forgot about.

I heard Evrrell's voice before I saw him. He was a strong man who stood at a marvelous 6 feet, and Logan was about to pass him. He was chopping wood behind his house, and while he did so, he sang. It was a funny spectacle to witness, and I was laughing at the image. Evrrell lowered his axe and wiped his forehead from the sweat. He saw us and was delighted.

"Hello ladies," he said, booming voice ringing in my ears. He came up and gave me a hug, his scratchy beard tickling my face. "Are my herbs prepared?"

"Of course. Why else would we dare to interrupt your singing?" Mother was always one to crack good jokes.

"Oh I can think of one reason." He said this while they gazed at me. Turning to look at his house he cupped his mouth. "Logan! We have visitors."

Logan came scrambling out of the house, but not without nearly tripping on his feet. He was gangly, but not too lean. He brushed his jet black hair out of his green eyes and said a "Hello" while trying to catch his breath.

"Diséra and Jaiden have come by with supplies. Please take them where necessary." Logan hauled the larger bundle over his shoulder and I had the other one in tow. He led me to the shed where his father liked to keep his herbs and remedial things. Logan set the bag down and started unloading its contents.

"So, how's the bow coming along?" He asked with great awareness. Growing up around my Father had given him some interest in archery; it was one of those things we had always discussed.

"I found the perfect branch, and the curve is coming along. It's the handle that's giving me trouble. I don't know how to shape it."

"I could help you, if you want."

"I think you are the one who needs helping. You're putting things in the wrong place. The clarvel root goes over there, not next to the parsnip." I grabbed the jar and placed it in the correct spot. How could he be so careless? Logan looked into the sacks sheepishly and headed out. We headed back to our parents and said a farewell.

"I think there is something in here that does not belong to our order," Logan stated to my mother. She looked into the bag quickly, and took it into her hands with a flourish.

"Well then I think I'll have to see what it is when we get home. Good bye." We left by way of a trail that went through the woods directly to our house. I couldn't wait to see that the 'extra item' was.

"Oh Mom you shouldn't have." I was holding the surprise—new arrows for me. I held them to the light and admired their long shapes. They were light as a feather, and very narrow. The tips were sharp and I pricked my finger on one by accident.

"I know you've been working very hard on your bow Jaiden and I want you to be able to use it as soon as possible." I gave her a hug and she ran her fingers through my waves. I could tell that she was proud of me for wanting to do this on my own.

I took the arrows and placed them in my own quiver. Father had given me his old one and I felt honored to have it. The wear and tear, the places it had been, the battles it had seen all made it even more wonderful to me. I was glad that it would serve its purpose once again.

Climbing out of my window, I wiggled onto the tree outside. There was a branch that had grown to be the perfect height and angle in case I needed a quick escape. I shimmied down the tree with my bow and went to work on it. Like I said, the handle was coming along but it was giving me difficulty. I worked into the night until I was satisfied.

The end results were marvelous. All my hard work was paid off and I invited Logan over to have some practice. He brought along his equipment and we went to work right away setting up Father's targets. After a few drills (and beating Logan in every one) we made up some new games and were having fun. Mother watched us as we ran around like children again with a devilish look in her eye. It was the most fun I had had in a very long time.

After Logan headed down the trail for home, I went inside, washed up, and sat with Mother in my room.

"So," she said. "How was it? Having fun with someone besides myself?"

"Oh don't be like that," I reproached.

"I take no offense, believe me. If Logan had as much time with his mother as you do with me, I'm positive he would say the same." I couldn't believe she brought up Logan's mom so casually. After the accident six years ago, it still brought me shivers.

"Besides, Jaiden, you two are growing up and there are going to be changes—"

"Save it Mom. I already know."

"So you have felt something, hmm?" I could see that scheming grin again spread across her face. She caught me red-handed, or rather red-faced.

"I don't know," I sighed, squishing my pillow to my torso. "I've never felt like this at all about anyone, anything. It's so new and different and exciting…But there's something wrong about it, and I don't know what it is."

"I do. You've grown up together and until now have only seen the other as a friend. But this changes everything. And you have no clue what to do." Mom always knew what to say. She could put into words what I couldn't. And she was spot on every time. I walked over to my window sill and gazed out into the night.

"Do you think he feels the same? Cuz if he does, he's great at hiding it. Gosh I'm so confused."

"Listen, as your mother, I say that you both need to talk it over and see if he's interested as you are to him. There's no doubt he is. Did you see the faces he was making at you today? The look in his eyes?"

"Um…no?" It came out as a question. All I was doing was running around with him practicing our skills. Was he making eyes that I didn't see?

"Well don't worry about it too much. You'll be fine. Except when he goes off to war with his father."

I cringed at the thought. Logan had always been just up the path. If he went away with his father, what was I going to do? He'd always been there…

"You don't think Evrrell would make him do that, do you? Sign up for the army together the moment they got the chance? Logan is his only son. Would Evrrell be so selfish?"

"Of course he would. They are the only family they have. One isn't going anywhere without the other. I can only hope that when the time comes, you are able to sacrifice your feelings and be strong."

She left the room and I continued to gaze at the moon. A warm breeze enveloped me from the trees, and I was comforted for a moment. I tried to imagine going off to war. I knew that it took preparation, and lots of it. But the actual task was frightening to me. I've never been in a fight with weapons before. If I was handed anything besides a bow and arrow, who knows what would happen? I'd be dead in seconds, that's what.

And what if Father, or Logan, or Evrrell died? What would happen to their bodies? Would mother sink into depression? Would Logan move in with us? How was I going to hold up? Would I fall apart too?

All these thoughts of war made me tired and I slunk into bed, dreaming of happier days.

The next day, Mother had me run even more supplies to Logan's home. She said she "forgot" to put them in their previous order and said that it would be best for me just to run them up right away. My response was "Do I have to?" and she answered with a "Just get it over with. Maybe you'll get to see Logan." I left with higher hopes.

My blonde waves bounced to the rhythm of my footsteps as I traveled down the pathway. It was a nice day; the sun made fun splotches of gold on the path where leaves were absent. I was thinking about the war again and started to consider the possibility of going. I was the eligible age, but my experience was another thing entirely. I had never had any training with any kind of combat; I had never had the need. If I was going to fight, I needed someone to help me.

As I thought about this, an arrow whizzed past my head. I ducked just in time to let it miss and hit a tree trunk nearby. I checked the sack for holes, stood, and looked about for my attacker. That's when I heard an all-too-familiar chuckle, and the sound was close.

"Where are you, Colbey," I nearly screeched to the forest. "I know it was you. Now come out and face me." He slid down the tree with ease, classic smirk in tow. He was about 30 yards away and sauntered towards me. How could I have missed him? Colbey stopped right in front of me and folded his arms across his chest.

"Good morning. Where are we headed, today?" I hated his easy-going attitude. It only infuriated me even more.

"I'm running supplies to Evrrell's house," I said in a monotone, inches away from unleashing my fury. "You're going to go home and leave me alone." I lifted the sack over my shoulder and began my way once more. Colbey followed.

"Don't act like that Jay-Jay." I cut him off as I whipped around and slapped his face. A red mark in the shape of my handprint was etched across his face.

"Don't call me that. That name is reserved for family and close friends only. And you are neither." He started to back me into a tree, and I regretted that I had no weapon besides my fists and feet. I made a mental note to never leave the house without protection again.

"Someone has quite the temper. Why do we have to act like this," he questioned. My back touched the tree and fear flashed in my eyes for a second. Colbey had seen it and he knew that whatever he had planned was going to work. I was mentally preparing for anything, running through sensitive spots in my head.

"We both know that we have feelings for each other. But I'm afraid they are different ones." He grabbed my biceps and pinned me to the tree. I knew that I should've made my move before this. His grip was too strong; I couldn't move.

"The only mutual feeling I think we have is hatred," I uttered. He inched closer and stared me in the eye. I was shaking with fear and I'm sure Colbey felt me vibrating.

"Let's change that," he whispered. If he thought he was going to get away with anything he had another thing coming. I instantly thought of a plan.

I looked off to the side and screamed. Colbey loosened his grip and turned to see what was 'there' as my fist winded up like a cobra. It shot forward at an alarming rate and smacked his eye. His body flew down in a slow motion. I quickly grabbed the sack, and turned to Colbey. "Not today sir, not ever." Then my feet flew up the path.

The past two minutes kept replaying in my head and they urged my legs to go faster. I had no clue what I got myself into, or how I was gonna get out of it.

The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps falling behind me. I knew that Colbey was a faster runner than me, but I had to keep going. Logan's house wasn't that much farther up the trail. If I got there in time and Logan or Evrrell saw me, they'd stop Colbey for sure.

I was beginning to lose hope as I heard footsteps coming up on my side. Colbey had caught up to me, and I was really in for it now. I turned my head to see who it was.

My fear melted when I saw the friendly and reassuring face of Logan. His grin told me not to worry, but his eyes questioned as to why this was happening. Of course, I had to ruin everything by tripping over a tree root. The ground flew to my face and I saw Logan step protectively in front of me. Colbey had stopped running immediately and I moved into the foliage to watch the brawl that was about to unfold.

"Get out of my way Logan. I have unfinished business to take care of." Colbey's face became rock solid and I waited for Logan's reproach.

"Well it looks like Jaiden was the victim, here. I think you should leave her alone." Logan looked back at me to signal that I should go, but I planted myself where I was. How could I possibly miss this?

"You don't even know the whole story," Colbey spat. "And don't give me that arrogant look. I know that you aren't as tough as you try to be."

"As I see it, Jaiden was running an errand for her mother and you interrupted her, thus causing anger and an injury. That's no way to treat a lady…" Colbey crouched, ready to spring. Logan tensed and brought out a defensive stance. I clutched the sack and thought that this was going to be the best fight I had ever seen.

Colbey charged forward and Logan ducked. They started swinging at each other and I almost began to cheer for Logan, being that he wasn't much of a fighter. As the feud went on, I started to back my way up the trail and ran the rest of the way to Logan's house. But not before I saw Colbey fall to the ground defeated.

Logan eventually caught up with me as we went through his back door. "What's in the bag," he asked nonchalantly as blood dripped from his eyebrow and nose.

"You'll see once I finish bandaging you up." I went to fetch some rags and hot water. Evrrell came in and saw his son, instantly begging to hear the whole tale of Logan's chivalrous acts (which were his favorite kind). I took care of my savior as Evrrell listened with both of his pointy ears hanging on to every word. The two of them chuckled when I noted that Logan seemed to show up out of nowhere just when I needed him. When done, I gave them their package and headed home quickly so I couldn't run into the monster that no doubtedly was waiting for me.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please tell me what you think. I have a lot more to tell for this story and I can't wait to share it with you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I thought that you have waited long enough, and I've been bad, so I wrote another chapter. Rejoice. And please note that chapter three will be on the way soon. It'll come faster if you leave reviews... **

**CP owns all. JessieLightyear, NationalWonder, and I own anyone who is unrecognizable**

* * *

A few days later, I decided to take my mother's advice and talk to Logan. It had been weird to ask him to see me without telling him the reason, but he just went along with it. We walked along and found ourselves at the field. This is where we found ourselves most times, considering it was the best place for target practice, and a little privacy.

"Look, Logan," I started as I sat on a rock. Logan sat beside me and stared at the sky, wondering what was happening. "I wanted to see you today so we could, you know, talk."

"Well get to chatting, then, or I'll think we're here for no reason." We grinned at each other and I was filled with butterflies. Mom said this would be easy; how wrong she was. I let out a breath and began.

"I think it's time we started to look at things seriously from now on. We're not children anymore, and things are changing." My subtle start at the subject was going smoothly. I couldn't tell if Logan was following along, however, he seemed deep in thought. I continued.

"If you haven't noticed, the war isn't getting any better, or worse, for that matter, as far as I know. But I want to ask you something." Logan searched my eyes so deeply I had to look away. As I gathered my knees into my chest, he started.

"Listen here. We both know this isn't going to be easy, but I think it's for the best. I mean, who knows what might happen if it were anyone else." Was I hearing correctly? Did he seriously say that? I was swimming in my thoughts when he said, "But I promised my father that we would go to war together. We only have each other left in the family, not that you aren't close enough."

I was boggled. I was talking about our relationship, but he was talking about actually leaving! When did the subject change? I couldn't sit there any longer. I hopped off our rock and paced around, not going too far off, but not really having any direction either. Logan watched me with frightened eyes, as he should. If this was the start of another "worry rant" of mine, he knew it.

"Why must we talk about the war," I questioned, trying to get a lighter subject. "I wasn't under the impression that we would be discussing this today." I was getting red in the face and my feet began to shuffle faster with each second.

"Why not? Didn't you get the letter this morning? I thought everyone would have known by now." He pulled a folded square of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. The first thing I noticed was the hand-writing—this was no ordinary letter. This was from the Varden, from Father. "I thought you might have read it already," he said, "considering you had enough time before you came to get me." I opened the square until I could see the whole page. It read:

Dear Sir or Madam,

It has come to the attention of the Varden that we are in greater need than we thought. That being said, we wish you will please consider joining us in our fight against Galbatorix and his forces. Take note that we are accepting as much help as possible from whoever is willing to give it. The legal age is sixteen years to join, and we hope to recruit some young warriors. The veterans of wars past are also allowed to join us.

Please take note that we shall be here within two weeks of receiving the letter as we know what preparations are like. Take consideration of the task that is here before you. We wish you all the best of luck in these next fourteen days. Thank you for your time.

I read the letter three times over. I couldn't believe it. The war was really here this time, and Logan was going into it, to fight. I knew this day was coming, didn't I? It was going to happen sooner or later that the Varden would be asking for more help. Father had gone several times before, and he always came back. But this was getting serious, and Logan was taking it head on. Mother had always been strong when this happened, and here I was, being selfish. Logan had stood up, prepared for whatever was coming his way. All I could do was barrel into his chest, squeeze him close, and bawl.

"Why must I be so selfish," I finally said aloud as my breathing became easier. Logan stroked my golden waves and held me up.

"You aren't the only one. What mother wants to watch her son leave for battle? What bride wants to help her husband pack his armor," We sat against the rock, tears spilling from my eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "What beautiful girl wants to give her boyfriend target practice before he goes in two weeks?" I nearly died right there. My stomach was all a flutter, and he had beaten me to my point. _Oh well, at least he said it. _

The next fourteen days were very busy. Mother needed all the help she could get preparing spices, remedies, and tonics for the soldiers. I was her go-to-girl, and was running things all over the hillside to the customers. All my free time, or what was left of it, was now used to help Logan practice in the field. Now that we were open about everything, I could breathe easier, and I was unafraid. Not even a trick from stupid Colbey could bring me down.

Before we knew it, it was the night before the Varden would be passing through to seek out the remaining soldiers. Logan and I were sitting on the branch in our pajamas like we were children again. It was a tense day, knowing that each second had to last. Who knew when I would see him again? I couldn't bear it if he died…

Logan took my hand. "I'm surprised you aren't coming with us, Jaiden. I thought you would have wanted to fight alongside us." I glanced up at him and giggled.

"You know perfectly why I'm not going. Mother would have a fit if I was gone, as if Father isn't enough. I can't just leave her behind." But at the same time, I did. I wanted to march bravely into battle like any other person. But Mother would not allow it.

"You also have no experience. Don't get me wrong, your archery skills are fantastic, but what would happen if you were handed a sword, or an axe? I can only think of the terrors." We laughed as I imagined myself trying to wield a sword like a professional. It wasn't a pretty image, and I doubted it would ever happen.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I had help, or some kind of training. Then I could join you and Father, but let's not waste our time on dreams. You're leaving tomorrow." My spirits faded again, and Logan's did as well.

"I've been thinking about that, and I wanted to make the process easier on us all. So I'm going to give you this." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a heart shaped pendant on a long black chain. The middle of the heart was a glass chamber that had a thick lavender smoke residing within it. There were markings around the heart, and I was surprised when I realized what it was.

"Oh, Logan, I can't! You need this more than I do! I'm not taking this now that you're going off to battle!"

"Well who else is going to protect it when I can't? I trust you with this. And she does too." Logan placed the pendant around my neck, taking great care with it. He was mumbling words as he did it. I was about to interrupt him, but thought better. When he finally finished, he put his hands on my shoulders. "You, Jaiden Disérasdaughter, are now the Keeper of Lesiana Evrrellswife's Spirit. May you both be protected and keep each other strong." I looked at the lavender smoke, and knew that this is what I had to do. Logan was right. How could I go into battle now?

"It's getting late. You should go," I told him. I made my way back into my room and felt the weight of my emotions crashing down on me. _This is really it. I hope you know what you're doing. _Logan followed and sat on my windowsill. We embraced for what seemed like eons, and I let my silent tears fall.

"I know I can count on you to stay strong. Please, if you won't do this for anyone else, do this for me." Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed my shoulders and brought me in for a searing kiss. It was short, but it said all that was not spoken. I flushed, and he grinned. _Who knew that he could kiss, eh? Well certainly not us. _

He hopped out of the window and landed on the ground. He looked up at my window for the last time, memorizing my face once again. "Farewell, my Jaiden." And he slowly walked off towards the path.

I fell into my bed, feelings crashing around in my head, and succumbed to slumber.

The next morning, I woke up groggily. It was a gray and cloudy sky, just like my head. I couldn't even make myself get out of bed. Mother came in at nine and said to hurry up or we would be late to see them off. I dressed groggily and touched the pendant with a heavy heart. I could tell the spirit inside felt as I did, tired and sad. I vowed never to take it off my body, and tucked it in my clothes for good measure.

Mother and I walked quietly along the path to the field and watched the assembly. Everyone was saying their last goodbyes, checking their equipment one last time, and listening to the small group in charge. I could see Logan and Evrrell in the distance, but I knew I couldn't go up to them. Mother and I watched from a distance as they set off. Logan looked nervous, being he was the youngest one in the group. I knew he would be in good hands, but I still worried. They all set off towards an unmarked path and I stayed hidden while they disappeared into the distance. I was rooted to the spot, and realized I was alone. Mother must have gone back home to grieve alone. That was fine by me. I didn't want to burden her with my tears all day.

I finally stood and turned to go when I felt the presence of an intruder. I grabbed my dagger, ready to attack, when I caught his eyes.

"Colbey! What are you doing here? Aren't you going off to the battle?"I sheathed my weapon and stared dumbly at him. _Why on earth would someone as egotistic as him miss this opportunity? He should have left hours ago._

"For your information, I'm not leaving until tomorrow. I don't need to be recognized as a hero to make my own decisions." He stepped closer, and leaned on his left leg. "Besides, who are you to tell me when I should go to battle? You aren't going."

"You know why I can't go, Colbey. I have someone here to take care of." I felt the pendant press against my stomach, hidden by my tunic.

"Your mom can take care of herself." Like he knew anything about my mother. But then I was reminded of her friendship with Vione, and kept my mouth shut. "I'm more worried about how you're going to hold up. This is the first time that Logan's gone off. He may never-"

"Stop! Don't say that! You have no clue if he'll die as much as I do." My chest was heaving and I almost shed a tear, but the pendant kept me going. "Why do you care so much? It was my impression that we were sworn enemies."

"Fine then. If you want to stay a friendless, lonely person, good luck." I was so fed up with Colbey that I let my emotions wash over me completely, revealing the anger inside. I stalked towards him, pushing him as hard as I could out of my way, and headed towards home. Colbey was in hot pursuit as always. I turned around to see him only a few feet behind me, remorse in his eyes. _Wait a minute, did I seriously see that? Or is it a trick of the light? Nope, that's real_.

"What's your problem?" I spat to his face.

"Are you the only one allowed to feel sad today? Is it a new law? I hadn't heard of it." He looked down at his hand, which I could see was covered by a white cloth.

"What happened to you," I said, pointing to the fabric. He looked at it with shame, shook his head, and pushed past me. "What? Are you sworn to secrecy? Or do I have to play the guessing game all day?" He just continued on, but not before I saw him hesitate to tell me. I saw him change his mind and he left me in the dust.

I returned home fuming. If anybody could have made this day any worse, it was Colbey. He had done his job, and now I was left alone, just like he said I would be. I hated how he was the one who was in the right when it was usually me. I felt so stupid, but it was better than depression.

The house was empty when I arrived, and I went to my room. It was eerie to be on my own, but I remembered about the pendant, and realized that I was never truly alone anymore. I always had a companion. I was thankful for Logan's thoughtfulness and entered my room.

As I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. The room was completely spotless, and I felt eerie again. I wanted to scream and had the sensation that someone was watching me. I looked at my side table, and found a small note. I opened it and it read:

Your mother is being held against her will. If you come to the field at nightfall, she may still have a chance. You are allowed to bring your bow and arrows, your dagger, and a few supplies. You will be going on a little journey. If you don't come, we shall take you by force and there will be no hope left for Diséra.

Don't be late.

* * *

**Bum bum bum! What's gonna happen to Jaiden's mom? Review, and wait for chapter 3. **


End file.
